The Hot Shot Chef / A Spice Odyssey
The Hot Shot Chef / A Spice Odyssey is the 27th episode (29th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! It is notable for the first and only appearance of the Superspicy Curry and the appearance of a monster with the ability to speak: Monsieur Goan. Synopsis King Dedede gets tired of his food at the castle. He decides to head to Kawasaki's, but he really isn't much better off eating there. Annoyed, he decides to order a monster who opens a restaurant to compete against Chef Kawasaki, leading to a battle between the two restaurants to see who can make the spiciest dish. Episode Summary King Dedede eats some dinner made by Waddle Dee chefs, which are something he finds to be completely revolting. Though Escargoon offers him instant noodles, cat food, and dog food, Dedede refuses all of them, as he just wants something tasty for once. They head to Chef Kawasaki's restaurant, where the food is even worse than what he just ate. Kawasaki states that it's all he has, and Escargoon asks for a secret recipe, as all chefs should have at least one. Kawasaki tells them he doesn't have any, and the two leave. Though he asks for the bill, Dedede responds by throwing a pizza at his face. Annoyed that Kawasaki's cooking is even worse than the Waddle Dees', Dedede asks how he is still in business. Escargoon points out that it's the only restaurant in town. Dedede quickly realizes that he should get a restaurant of his own, and contacts the N.M.E. Sales Guy. The N.M.E. Sales Guy is amused by his idea, and sends him a cooking monster, Monsieur Goan. Goan immediately offers Dedede a tournedo, which the king confuses for a tornado due to similar pronunciation. Escargoon tells him the actual meaning, before being bashed in the head by Dedede to silence him. The N.M.E. Sales Guy then tells Dedede to try Goan's food, and he eats it. Dedede is delighted by the taste of the food, leaving behind a clean plate. Escargoon wants some, but Dedede bashes his head again. Dedede tells Goan that they will bring his tastes to the Cappies before they deal with Kirby, and Goan smirks in response. The next day, Kawasaki opens his restaurant and wonders where the new restaurant came from. Inside, Escargoon instructs the waiting staff, consisting of Waddle Doo and several Waddle Dees. Goan is cooking in the kitchen and tells Escargoon that he is ready for service. Mayor Len Blustergas and his wife Hana are their first customers, and soon a line starts forming outside the restaurant. Kawasaki is uneasy as the customers are outside Goan's restaurant. Tiff tells Kawasaki that Dedede is trying to throw him out of business. He is supported by Professor Curio, Iro, Spikehead and Honey as they believe that the food isn't guaranteed to be good just because of a long line, and that it will probably be expensive. Mayor Len and Hana come out and are asked how the restaurant was. Both were pleased, describing the food and decor as being good and cheap. Everyone forms a line outside Goan's restaurant, causing Kawasaki to become saddened. Inside Goan's restaurant, Tiff, Tuff, Sir Ebrum, and Lady Like are dining, and everyone enjoys the appetizers. Goan and the Waddle Dees bring out the entré; some small steaks. Tuff is surprised the portions are small, but Escargoon tells him that just because it's small, doesn't mean it's bad. Back at Kawasaki's, Tiff and Kawasaki voice their disappointment and suspicions of the new restaurant. Tiff tells him that Kawasaki should try to undercut Goan with offers to persuade the Cappies. Kawasaki tries to advertise with free coffee, but Escargoon drives him away. He then tries to offer lunch specials for $2.50, but a Cappy tells him that Goan's specials sell for $1.75. Defeated, Kawasaki returns to his restaurant in shame. Tiff states that he could pay people to eat at his place, but Kawasaki refuses and begins to cry. Chief Bookem arrives at Kawasaki's, only coming because Goan's was so popular that he couldn't wait too long to eat lunch. While he'd still prefer Goan's, he realizes that he went too far by unknowingly insulting Kawasaki. Bookem wants spicy food, because since after eating at Goan's, he just can't stand bland food anymore. Kawasaki begins to prepare an order of spicy noodles and dumplings, and asks Kirby if he wants to assist. The two cook in the kitchen, and Kawasaki tells Kirby to grab one of the peppers hanging on the wall. Kirby does so, but he accidentally drops the whole batch into the chowder, worrying him. Kawasaki serves the spicy chowder to Bookem, who states that it (visually) doesn't look too bad. As he eats, his skin turns red and starts breathing fire, before running out of the restaurant and the Cappies look on in surprise. Kawasaki asks Kirby if threw all the peppers in, and Kirby confirms it. Kawasaki falls into despair, but suddenly, Curio and the others come in and ask what he served Bookem. Kawasaki apologizes, but Curio declares that he wants a double order of what he just served Bookem, surprising the chef. The townspeople begin flocking to Kawasaki's restaurant, and he cooks Hot Cha-Cha-Chowder for all of them, with assistance from Fololo & Falala. Tiff serves her brother a bowl of spicy chowder, who only manages a mouthful before the spice affects him. Kirby is unaffected by the spicy flavor, however, and continues to eat as if nothing happened. Wanting to do better than the puffball, Tuff takes a second bite, before running out of the restaurant spewing flames. All the Cappies want to try the spicy chowder. Across the street, Dedede, Escargoon, and Goan look and declare war against Kawasaki. They advertise their Pepper-Pot Pizza, causing the Cappies to run towards Goan's. The pizza is simply using peppers and pepperoni as toppings with an overdose of hot mustard, as Escargoon states. The Cappies breathe fire out their mouths, while Kirby is unaffected and happily gobbles the pizza as if it was nothing. Kawasaki and Tiff advertise Dynamite Dumplings, which basically uses spicy mustard as filling, and like before, the Cappies breathe out fire. Kirby is still unaffected by the spice, however. In response, Dedede, Escargoon, and Goan create their "secret weapon"; the Heat-Seeking Burn Burger, and all the Cappies breathe out fire again. Dedede and Escargoon test the burger and they too find it extremely spicy. Goan offers them sorbet and they take it. The monster chef injects a pink dye, to which Dedede and Escargoon realize what he is up to. They serve it to the Cappies, advertising it as dessert. The two reveal that anyone who eats it will have an irresistible urge to eat anything pink and round-shaped. Tiff tells Kawasaki that Goan's is offering dessert. However, Kawasaki evilly declares that he has already prepared his Toxic Atomic Curry, but Tiff tells him that everyone in Cappy Town is getting tired of spicy food. Kawasaki asks Tiff where Kirby is, and she tells him that Kirby is at Goan's, dining on food. Showing a sinister smile, Kawasaki decides to take a small taste of his curry, and he spontaneously combusts as a consequence. However, he shows no fear, as he has finally created the spiciest curry ever, and proceeds to advertise it. Tuff tells Tiff that Goan's is serving sorbet. However, everyone has turned crazed over Kirby because of how tasty he looks. This is due to the hallucinogen Goan injected in the sorbet. The Waddle Dees serve Kirby-like sorbets, and everyone except Tiff becomes mesmerized because they ate the sorbet. Dedede, Escargoon, and Goan come out. Goan turns into a monster, and the Cappies break out of their trance. The Cappies run out just as Kawasaki comes in. Kawasaki gives Kirby his cooking pan, transforming him into Cook Kirby. Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight watch the ensuing battle, but not even Cook Kirby can withstand Goan's prolonged assault. With Kirby defeated, Goan puts him in a freezing ball to turn Kirby into a sorbet. Kirby is unable to withstand the cold and begins to slowly freeze. Kawasaki becomes worried that he can't save Kirby. However, he suddenly remembers his Toxic Atomic Curry and runs back to the restaurant to grab a serving of the curry. He then runs back to Goan's and throws the plate of curry to Kirby, who eats it. The curry is so spicy that even Kirby cannot resist the spice. The glass bowl becomes so hot that Goan drops it. Tuff believes that Kirby turned into Fire Kirby, but Meta Knight reveals that it is just heartburn from Kawasaki's food. Kawasaki is delighted that he managed to out-spice Kirby. Kirby breathes flame onto Goan, who combusts. Everyone runs out of Goan's before he explodes, taking the restaurant alongside him. Later that night, Dedede and Escargoon are punished for trying to freeze Kirby to death. Tuff states that, as punishment, they'll have to eat Kawasaki's Toxic Atomic Curry. Dedede and Escargoon laugh, believing that they can handle the curry and proceed to eat it. After eating, they feel the intense amount of spiciness and spontaneously combust, before being reduced to cinders. Everyone laughs at them, though Kirby is surprised when he blows a puff of fire during the iris-out. Changes in the dub *The ramen in the dub is called "chowder," even though in a later episode, Delivery Dilemma, Mayor Len Blustergas orders Noodle Soup, which is what ramen is called. *The ramen bowl has the katakana "Rāmen" digitally erased in the 4Kids dub. *The katakana on the sign for Kawasaki's restaurant is digitally erased in the dub. *The kanji is digitally removed from the picture in the restaurant. *The sign has the English words "Restaurant Goan" replaced with a two forks sign only in Kirby Channel. *The coffee papers that Chef Kawasaki is showing have the English word "COFFEE" digitally erased. *In the Japanese version, Kawasaki asks Kirby to bring him one red pepper and then asks Kirby again after the rest fall in the pot. In the dub, he asks Kirby to drop onein the pot and then says it's almost ready. *The scene where Chief Bookem tells Yabui about Kawasaki's ramen and dumplings is cut from the English dub due to time constraints. *The sign has the English words "100% OFF" replaced with a "No Dollar Sign." *The sign has the English words "HOT! HOT! PIZZA" digitally removed only in Kirby Channel. *The sign has the English words "HOT X 10!!" digitally removed only in Kirby Channel. *The sign has the English words "HOT! 100!!" digitally removed only in Kirby Channel. *The ramen flag on Kawasaki's restaurant has the English word "HOT!!" digitally removed. *The sign has the English words "The Most Hot CURRY in the world" digitally removed only in Kirby Channel. *In the Japanese version, when Cook Kirby has trouble fighting Monsieur Goan, Tiff wonders why Cook Kirby can't fight. Meta Knight replies, "You win some, you lose some," then Tiff complains how irresponsible he is. In the English dub, Tiff says that Monsieur Goan knows every trick in the book. Meta Knight jokes and tells Tiff if she means the cook book, and Tiff says it was a good joke. *The scene where Monsieur Goan is being burned by Kirby is shortened in the dub. **In the dub version, one can see Monsieur Goan fly through the roof after the restaurant is destroyed. This was absent in the original as Goan instantly disintegrated. Trivia *In the original version of the episode, Monsieur Goan appears and says his catchphrase, "Oui, Ça va?" meaning "Yes, all right?" in French. King Dedede then tells him not to lie about his age. This is a pun because in Japanese, "Saba" means "Young". *This episode's name in the dub, "A Spice Odyssey," is most likely a pun on the title of the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey. *Kawasaki's frying pan reappears in this episode. *Kawasaki's Superspicy Curry is referred to as Toxic Atomic Curry, which, exactly as in the games, is the only food that is too spicy for Kirby to handle. *In the Japanese version, Kawasaki seems to understand Kirby when he is told that Kirby put all the peppers in the chowder. * Although Tiff said, "that's not Kirby, it's sorbet," she was supposed to say it in reverse to the brainwashed Cappies. However, she may have been referring to the actual sorbet, as in "The sorbet is not Kirby". * This is one of the three episodes where Hana sounds like an old lady, the others being A Blockbuster Battle and The Pillow Case. it:Fatti sotto Monsieur Goan! ja:激辛! ファミレス戦争 Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes